MISTERY OF TERROR CASTLE (HAIKYUU VER)
by Airaa
Summary: Diadaptasi dari novel lawas berjudul serupa karya Robert Arthur. Bercerita tiga orang remaja yang menamakan diri mereka Trio Detektif tengah menangani kasus menyelidiki hantu di sebuah puri milik seorang aktor horor ternama. Bagaimanakah ketegangan mereka saat menemui berbagai kejadian misterius?


_Halo, Aira desu! Jadi akhir-akhir ini, Aira udah mulai masuk kuliah lagi dan bikin imajinasi Aira mandek buat bikin cerita baru. Kebetulan waktu di perpustakan Aira baca novel terjemahan lama dari seri Trio Detektif. Aira sebenarnya udah jadi penggemar seri ini dari kecil, cuman "Misteri Puri Setan" emang yang terbaik menurut aku pribadi. Berhubung belakangan aku lagi rewatch Haikyuu, jadi kepikiran aja buat bikin parody Misteri Puri Setan untuk karakter Haikyuu._

 _Jadi sekali lagi aku tegaskan. Cerita ini bukan punyaku, aku hanya mengubah karakter dan beberapa latar sedikit. Sepenuhnya cerita ini milik Robert Arthur._

 _Untuk karakter utamanya Aira bikin jadi:_

 _Jupiter Jones : Kageyama Tobio_

 _Sebenarnya pengen Tsukki, karena dia yang paling pinter, tapi salahkan dia terlalu salty._

 _Pete Crenshaw : Hinata Shoyou_

 _Mungkin yang udah tahu tentang Trio detektif bingung. Pete Crenshaw di cerita aslinya itu jangkung, tapi Hinata kan chibi. Jadi alasan aku taruh Hinata peranin Pete itu karena sifat mereka mirip-mirip. Lincah tapi penakut._

 _Bob Andrews : Tsukishima Kei_

 _Alasannya karena keduanya sama-sama keliatan kutu bukunya. Itu aja._

MISTERY OF TERROR CASTLE (HAIKYUU VER)

Original Story : Robert Arthur

Character by : Furudate Haruichi sensei

Original Parody by : Aira

Tsukishima Kei memasuki rumah, setelah menaruh sepatunya di rak. Ibunya memanggil begitu ia menutup pintu.

"Kei?"

"Ya, ka- _san._ " Kei pergi ke dapur. Ibunya seorang wanita tinggi dengan surai cokelat sebahu berkulit putih, terlihat sibuk mengaduk sup miso di panci.

"Bagaimana di perpustakaan tadi?" Tanya sang ibu.

"Baik-baik saja." Jawabnya selalu begitu, karena suasana di perpustakaan memang tidak pernah berubah. Disamping bersekolah, Kei bekerja disana. Tugasnya menyortir kembali buku-buku yang dikembalikan dan membantu penyusunan daftar buku.

"Tadi temanmu, Tobio menelepon." Ucap sang ibu tanpa mengalihkan wajah dari panci.

Kei membulatkan mata. "Dia meninggalkan pesan?"

"Tadi aku mencatatnya, tunggu sebentar, aku selesaikan sup misonya dulu."

"Ayolah ka- _san_ , kau pasti ingat apa yang dikatakannya kan?" desak Kei.

Sang ibu menghela napas, "andai itu pesan biasa aku akan ingat, itu bukan pesan biasa. Membingungkan."

"Ou- _sama_ memang senang menggunakan kata-kata rumit," Kei menghela napas, "aku sudah sering membaca buku tapi tetap saja kadang tidak mengerti apa yang dia katakan."

"Aku masih heran dengan jalan pikir anak itu."

"Ka- _san_ , tidak bisa sekarang?"

"Sebentar lagi," jawab ibunya sambil terus mengaduk kuah agar bumbunya merata, "Oh-ya, bagaimana persisnya kabar yang dimuat di halaman koran kemarin? Tentang Tobio yang berhasil memenangkan hak pemakaian mobil _Roll Royce_ selama tiga puluh hari?"

"Ah itu sayembara yang diadakan perusahaan penyewaan mobil, Red –n- ride Auto Central Company," Kei menjelaskan, "perusahaan itu meletakan sebuah bejana besar berisi penuh kacang buncis di jendela etalase mereka. Perusahaan menjanjikan hadiah pemakaian _roll Royce_ lengkap dengan supirnya bagi siapa saja yang mampu paling dekat menebak jumlah kacang buncis di dalamnya, dan ternyata Tobio menang.. Ka- _san_ tidak bisakah sekarang saja?"

Ibunya mendesah lelah, "baiklah-baiklah.." Wanita itu berjalan menuju lemari ruang tengah dan mengambil secarik kertas memo dari lacinya. "Ini dia pesannya, "Gerbang Hijau Satu. Mesin cetak sudah mulai bekerja." Ucapnya membacakan.

"Terima kasih, ka- _san."_

Kei segera keluar, menyambar sepedanya lalu cepat menuju 'Karasuno Salvage Yard'.

Tempat tujuan Kei itu merupakan sebuah tempat jual barang bekas milik pasangan suami isteri Sawamura yang juga merupakan paman dari Tobio. Tobio sendiri merupakan sahabat dekatnya sejak kecil, selain dia ada juga Shoyou yang juga orang asia. Tidak banyak orang Jepang yang tinggal di California. Jujur, Kei memiliki perbedaan sifat bertolak belakang dengan dua temannya yang lain itu, namun perbedaan warna kulit dan bahasa membuat kekerabatan antara ketiganya terjalin begitu saja dan lekat.

Kei sampai di Karasuno Salvage Yard yang letaknya sedikit di luar kota. Salvage sendiri memiliki arti 'Tempat Barang Antik'. Tempat itu cukup terkenal. Orang biasanya datang kesitu untuk mencari barang yang tidak bisa ditemukan di tempat jauh. Tempat itu mengasyikan bagi semua kalangan. Coraknya yang luar biasa sudah terlihat dari jauh, paman Sawamura memakai cat bermacam-macam warna yang diborongnya. Beberapa seniman membantu paman Sawamura, sebagai imbalannya paman Sawamura akan menghadiahkan barang-barang antic yang mereka perlukan.

Sebagai hasilnya, pagar itu nampak luar biasa. Seluruh bagian depannya merupakan gambar pemandangan. Ada pepohonan, bunga dan danau dengan angsa-angsa yang berenang disitu. Adapula pemandangan laut dengan ombak biru. Rasanya tidak ada satupun pagar tempat jual beli barang bekas se-nyentrik itu di California.

Kei melewati gerbang depan yang dilengkapi dengan sepasang pintu besar dari besi, yang didapat dari perkarangan gedung yang terbakar habis. Kei menuntun sepedanya hampir seratus meter lebih jauh, lalu berhenti didekat pojokan perkarangan. Pagar disitu dihiasi dengan gambar laut berombak hijau serta kapal layar bertiang dua yang terombang-ambing dilanda badai. Kei menyandarkan sepedanya di sisi pagar, tepat didepan selembar papan pagar bercat hijau. Tempat itulah yang dijadikan pintu masuk pribadi oleh Tobio dan dinamakan Gerbang Hijau Satu. Kei mencocok mata seekor ikan yang muncul dari air memandang perahu layar yang nyaris tenggelam. Kedua papan itu langsung terangkat keatas.

Kei membawa sepedanya melewati celah sempit pagar. Setelah itu kedua papan diturunkannya kembali. Ia sudah berada di dalam perkarangan tempat penjualan barang bekas. Ketika ia masuk ke bengkel, Kageyama Tobio sedang duduk di sebuah kursi putar yang sudah tua. Ia menggigit-gigit bibir, tanda otaknya sedang bekerja keras, sedangkan Hinata Shoyou sedang sibuk dengan mesin cetak kecil. Alat itu dulunya dibeli paman Sawamura dalam keadaan rusak. Jupiter kemudian mengutak-utiknya, sampai akhirnya bisa dipakai lagi.

Mesin cetak itu bergerak mundur-maju, berdentang-dentang. Shoyou pemuda bertubuh mungil berambut oranye cerah sibuk meletakan kartu-kartu berwarna putih, lalu mengambilnya lagi. Itulah arti pesan Tobio yang disampaikan ibunya. Mesin cetak sudah mulai bekerja, dan ia memanggil Kei agar datang lewat Gerbang Hijau Satu.

Ketiga anak itu tidak bisa dilihat dari kantor perusahaan yang terletak di dekat gerbang utama. Bibi Koushi juga tidak. Ia bibi Tobio, wanita itu bertubuh kurus langsing dengan tahi lalat dibawah mata kiri. Orangnya baik hati dan peramah, tapi begitu melihat ada anak di dekatnya. Pikirannya cuman satu. Suruh anak itu bekerja!

Dalam usaha membela diri dari rongrongan sang bibi, dari saat ke saat Tobio mengatur tumpukan barang bekas, sehingga akhirnya tumpukan itu menutupi bengkelnya. Kini ia serta kedua temannya bisa merasa aman, apabila tidak memang sedang benar-benar diperlukan untuk membantu bibi atau pamannya.

Sementara Kei menaruh sepedanya, Shoyou menghentikan mesin cetak. Disodorkannya selembar kartu yang baru saja selesai dicetak pada Kei.

"Kei, lihatlah!"

Kartu yang disodorkannya itu kartu nama perusahaan. Di atasnya tertera:

TRIO DETEKTIF

" _Kami menyelidiki segala-galanya."_

 _? ? ?_

 _Penyelidik pertama – Kageyama Tobio._

 _Penyelidik kedua – Hinata Shoyou._

 _Catatan dan riset – Tsukishima Kei._

"Wah," satu alis Kei terangkat. "Jadi kau benar-benar ingin memulainya, ou- _sama_?"

"Tentu saja, kita sudah lama ingin membuka biro penyelidikan," kata Tobio. "Sekarang setelah aku memenangkan hak memakai mobil _Rolls- Royce_ siang-malam selama tiga puluh hari, kita bisa bebas ke mana saja mencari kejadian-kejadian misterius. Karena itu sudah kutupuskan untuk mulai saja. Sekarang kita resmi menjadi Trio Detektif."

Kei menghela napas. Jujur andai bukan karena bukti otak Tobio yang benar-benar encer, ia akan langsung menolak kegiatan konyol ini.

"Selaku penyelidik pertama, aku yang berwenang di bidang perencanaan. Lalu Shoyou sebagai penyelidik kedua, memimpin semua aktivitas yang memerlukan tenaga jasmani karena memang kau yang paling atletis diantara kita. Kau- Kei, karena saat ini agak terhalang kemampuanmu untuk mengikuti orang yang dicurigai atau memanjat pagar – pokoknya segala jenis pekerjaan yang memerlukan kelincahan, maka kau menangani tugas penelitian yang mungkin diperlukan dalam menghadapi kasus-kasus nanti. Kau juga bertugas mencatat segala-galanya yang kita lakukan."

"Yah, itu masuk akal daripada memberikan tugas itu pada si bodoh Shoyou." Kata Kei membuat pria mungil itu mendelik tajam kearahnya, "lagipula pengalamanku di perpustakaan akan sangat membantu dalam tugasku itu."

"Penyelidikan gaya modern memang membutuhkan banyak kegiatan riset," mata biru gelap Tobio memicing, "selain itu kenapa tadi kau menatap kartu perusahaan kita dengan cara yang aneh?"

Kei menggedikan bahu, "desainnya buruk."

Tobio mendesis kemudian berdecih.

"Selain itu, apa maksud tiga tanda tanya disini?"

Wajah masamnya seketika kembali cerah, "sudah kutunggu pertanyaanmu itu."

"Kata Tobio, tanda tanya itu melambangkan semua yang tidak diketahui, kita siaga menyelidiki dan memecahkan setiap teka-teki, misteri atau hal-hal membingungkann, yang diajukan siapa saja pada kita. Karenanya tanda itu menjadi lambing usaha kita. Tiga tanda tanya yang bergabung memiliki arti 'Trio Detektif". Sahut Shoyou dengan lagak sok tahu.

"Kenapa malah kau yang menjawabnya, Hinata bogee!" bentak Tobio pada teman mungilnya itu, ia menghela napas dan berdeham, "tambahan pula, tanda tanya itu akan merangsang minat. Ketiga tanda tanya itu akan menyebabkan orang bertanya apa artinya. Persis seperti yang baru saja kau lakukan, dengan bantuan tanda tanya itu, orang akan ingat pada kita. Itu berarti publisitas! Setiap usaha memerlukan publisitas supaya bisa menarik pelanggan."

Kei mengangguk mengerti, diserahkannya kembali kartu yang dipegangnya ke tumpukan kartu yang dicetak oleh Shoyou, "baiklah, sekarang kita sudah memiliki perusahaan. Tinggal kasusnya saja yang belum datang."

"Kasus itu sudah datang." Sahut Tobio membuat Kei melebarkan mata, "memang sudah ada satu kasus yang rasanya bisa kita pecahkan tapi kita belum menerima order untuk menanganinya."

"Kasus apa itu?" tanya Kei.

"Kau tahu kan, siapa Mr. Ukai Keishin?" tanya Shoyou. "Nah, Mr. Ukai Keishin sekarang sedang mencari sebuah rumah, yang benar-benar ada hantunya, ayahku mendengar kabar itu di studio."

Ayah Shoyou, Mr. Hinata adalah seorang ahli 'special-effects' dari Jepang namun dipindahkan ke California. Seorang ahli 'special-effects', tugasnya membuat tiruan kejadian-kejadian alam dan fantasi dalam studio, misalnya saja; membuat hujan, kilat, derap kaki kuda dan lain-lainnya. Tentu saja menciptakan bayangan hantu. Mr. Hinata bekerja di salah satu studio film di Hollywood, beberapa mil dari Rocky Beach.

"Rumah berhantu?" tanya Kei dengan kening berkerut. "Bagaimana caranya memecahkannya?"

"Bukan rumahnya yang kita pecahkan!" sahut Tobio agak kesal, "rumah itu kita selidiki, apa benar-benar berhantu atau tidak. Publitas kasus itu akan menyebabkan nama kita dikenal orang sehingga Trio Detektif bisa mulai berkembang."

"Aku tahu!" dengus Kei, "hanya saja Mr. Ukai tidak menyuruh kita menyelidiki rumah hantu untuk keperluannya." Kata Kei, "itulah yang kau sebut rintangan kecil?"

"Kita harus mendesaknya agar menugaskan kita," kata Tobio membuat kening dua temannya yang lain berkerut, "itu langkah berikutnya."

"Ya- tentu saja," kata Kei dengan nada menyindir, "Kurasa menurutmu kita langsung saja memasuki ruangan kantor salah seorang sutradara paling termahsyur dan mengatakan padanya, 'Anda memanggil kami, Sir?'"

"Perinciannya agak meleset, tapi kurang lebih begitulah," kata Tobio. "Aku sudah menelepon Mr. Ukai untuk bertemu dengan dia."

"Kau meneleponnya?" tanya Shoyou. Ia melongo begitu pula dengan Kei, "Dan dia bilang mau bertemu dengan kita?"

"Tidak," kata Tobio mengaku. "Seltretarisnya tidak memberi kesempatan padaku untuk bicara sendiri dengan dua,"

"Bisa kubayangkan," kata Shoyou.

"Sekretaris itu bahkan mengatakan, jika kita berani mendekati Mr. Ukai, ia akan memanggil polisi supaya kita ditahan," sambung Tobio.

"Ternyata musim panas ini sekretaris Mr. Ukai sedang cuti. Penggantinya untuk sementara adalah seorang pria yang pernah bersekolah di Rocky Beach. Ia beberapa kelas lebih tinggi dari kita. Tapi kalian masih ingat dengan dia, Namanya Kuroo Tetsuro.

"Kuro- _san_ yang suka mengatur itu!" seru Shoyou. "Tentu saja aku ingat padanya."

"Aku juga ingat, ia dulu suka menyuruh anak-anak yang lebih kecil darinya. Termasuk kita." Dengus Kei.

"Wah, kalau Kuro- _san_ sekarang menjadi sekretaris Mr. Ukai, sudahlah kita lupakan saja rencana itu! Biar tiga harimau pun, takkan mampu lewat kalau pria ganas itu yang menghalangi." Sahut Shoyou.

"Justru rintangan itu yang menarik, boge!" potong Tobio, "besok pagi kita semua berangkat dengan mobil baru kita ke Hollywood untuk mengunjungi Mr. Ukai."

"Dan memberi kesempatan pada Kuroo untuk memanggil polisi supaya kita ditahan?" dengus Kei, "aku tidak mau! Lagipula, aku akan sibuk di perpustakaan besok."

"Kalau begitu aku dan Shoyou saja yang pergi. Nanti akan kutelepon perusahaan penyewaan mobil, untuk mengatakan bahwa mobil yang kumenangkan akan mulai kupakai besok pagi, jam sepuluh. Dan kau, Kei," Tobio menambahkan, "karena kau akan berada di perpistakaan besok, coba kau cari keterangan mengenai ini di dalam kumpulan surat kabar dan majalah-majalah tua."

Tobio menuliskan dua patah kata di balik salah satu kartu nama perusahaan mereka lalu menyodorkannya pada Kei. Kei membacanya, lalu menelan ludah beberapa kali. Matanya menatap kedua patah kata itu, ' _Terror Castle',_ 'Puri Kengerian' atau lebih dikenal sebagai, 'Puri Setan.'

"B-baiklah." Kata Kei susah payah.

"Trio Detektif mulai beraksi," kata Tobio. Tampangnya kelihatan puas. "Jangan lupa, kalian harus selalu mengantongi beberapa lembar kartu perusahaan kita, sebagai tanda pengenal. Dan besok semua harus menunaikan tugas, biar apa pun tugas itu."


End file.
